1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to compacts for cosmetics, and in particular to a travel compact formed by a case and a drawer slidable therein, the drawer containing a cosmetic supply and a mirror, which when the compact is in its utility mode are both exposed, and which when the compact is in its storage mode are both encased.
2. Status of Prior Art
The term makeup, in the sense this term is used in connection with cosmetics, encompasses the full range of cosmetics employed by women to beautify and color their faces. Included, therefore, in makeup are lipstick, blusher, mascara and eye shadow, as well as pressed facial powders. In some instances, these cosmetics may be applied by a finger to the user's face and in others by brushes and other applicators.
Because of the assortment of cosmetic makeup items available to the modern woman, these items are usually deployed on a mirrored dressing table or they are stored in a cosmetic cabinet or on a shelf. But when away from home, the woman will usually only take along in her purse or handbag the one or two cosmetic items she needs for a particular occasion to touch up her face to which she had already applied cosmetics. Thus when attending a party, she may bring with her only a powder compact and a lipstick.
The typical facial powder compact takes the form of an oyster-shaped container having a supply of pressed powder and a hinged lid on whose inner wall is mounted a small mirror. Not only is this compact relatively bulky, but it houses far more powder than is necessary for a given occasion. Also, when the compact is shut, the mirror then overlies the powder supply, and unless a removable cover is provided for the powder supply, the mirror will become clouded with powder, and it becomes difficult to view the face in the mirror.
In the portable cosmetic case disclosed in the Tsuji et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,526,273, a hollow, box-like case is provided, one end of which is open to receive a sliding drawer containing compacted face powder. Attached to the outer face of the top wall of the case is a mirror that is always exposed regardless of whether the drawer is pushed in or pulled out. Hence the mirror remains unprotected even when the compact is shut and is being transported. This mirror is not only subject to breakage, but it also tends to gather dirt on its surface.
The Sussman U.S. Pat. No. 4,898,195 discloses a sliding door compact in which the drawer has a set of cells for storing a small supply of cosmetics in different shades. No mirror is included in this compact; hence the user must also take along a separate mirror. A small glass mirror placed in a purse or handbag is without protection and therefore tends to gather dust on its surface, the mirror also being subject to breakage.
The typical modern woman tends to stuff her purse or handbag with a wallet, a packet of tissues, eyeglasses, a comb, brush, and an assortment of other items; hence space is in short supply. It is desirable, therefore, that a travel compact be as small as possible so that it occupies little space in the woman's purse or handbag.